Crimson Rising
by Faeryl36
Summary: New changes await the world with the introduction of a new hero. Will he blaze the trail of a saint or a sinner?
1. Chapter 1

So this story has been boiling around in my head for a while. Clearly writing about Naruto is my preferred use of Fanfiction, but Young Justice is probably my favorite my favorite non-anime show on the air. It is, by the way, really pissing me off that they are going to cancel it.

Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto or Young Justice? I don't know can wasting fifteen minutes talking on the phone really save you millions. The answer: probably not, but I have no ownership.

The image has been timeless. Two figures locked in battle, one bearing the dark, demonic cloak of his burden holding a blue ball of energy encased in that very same red cloak and the other using the forbidden power granted to him by his, hopefully, new master with black lightning surrounding his arm.

This is where our story will choose to divert. Instead of a great clash ending with the mass of energy and the eventual win for Sasuke Uchiha that allows him to escape his pursuers and lived his new life under the tutelage of the Snake Sannin, we will see forces beyond their comprehension intervene.

These two young ninja, unknowingly, live on a planet Oygog which is just a small part of a much greater universe including Earth, Apokolips, and Oa.

Those higher powers recognized that their planet did not need their great gifts as much as others. Much like how they influenced the fall of the Kryptonian to a planet he would thrive, they would do the same to these two. It was time for a great change and there will never be a greater catalyst for change in the world than Naruto Uzumaki.

In that moment histories would be rewritten. The orb of violent and clashing energies would become something that the two heroes would become very familiar with, zeta beam radiation.

Gotham City

July 30, 23:09

Sasuke Uchiha woke up with a blistering headache. He had never in his life suffered such an extreme migraine and he got terrible migraines just by being around Sakura on a daily basis or worse whenever Naruto said something stupid. So he had experienced his fair share of violent pains that seemed to bounce around in his head when in the presence of the other members of Team 7, but never had he felt like this.

He groggily opened his eyes to the darkened street. He had never seen anything like this. Sure there were alleys in Konoha but no building in the city was this massive. The two buildings surrounding him were easily twice the size of the Hokage Monument maybe three.

His awe was forcibly broken by the sound of breaking glass. He shot his gaze to the sound and activated his Sharingan, which turned out to be a terrible idea as it almost sent him to ground in pain. When his vision was able to focus again, he saw the blurry image of a man standing before him holding a small blade in one hand and the aforementioned broken glass in another. His face was blushed, presumably from the alcohol that was in that broken glass, and an insane grin on his face.

What really caught Sasuke's attention however were his words. It was clearly evident to Sasuke after the man's threatening tone reached his ears that he should listen in on his words only to find them undecipherable. They made no sense at all.

When the man's hand shot out with the knife it was simple for Sasuke to break it. The blade looked as if it was attempting to cut through stone to his eyes. Sasuke then grabbed the hand before the blade could reach him and squeezed as hard as he could.

The man was left to his whimpering while the dark haired boy left. He had to find Orochimaru, he needed that power.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, other men in Gotham City had plans. One does not simply break the hand of a drunk without running into the fearsome caped crusader. That very same hero fell from the rooftops right onto Sasuke's back.

The Batman picked Sasuke up with little effort since the boy was rather light for his age. His voice seemed to have no effect on the boy who simply looked too stunned to respond as he did with the drunk.

Eventually, after about two minutes of the Batman shouting questions about the boy's violent behavior, the dazed Uchiha managed to gather his voice for the first time since shouting Naruto's name at the Valley of the End. However, the quiet word of what reached Batman's ears, albeit in a different language than he expected.

The Batcave

August 12, 15:45

It had taken a while but after some work with Alfred and Dick, Bruce Wayne had been able to teach quite a bit of English to Sasuke Uchiha. The Batman felt that he was the one who truly gained from their sessions. The boy was able to teach him so much more about a world he never knew existed. He, of course, knew that many other worlds were capable of supporting life. He had visited several of them with the Justice League, but he never knew of a world where everyone was capable of having superpowers or that they were regulated by a militaristic government.

What really connected Bruce Wayne, the multi-billion dollar playboy by day and Gotham's Dark Knight during the evenings, to Sasuke Uchiha, the genius and last loyal member of the infamous Uchiha clan, was a past of pain and rage. Batman knew more than anyone the pain of losing one's parents before their eyes and the damage it can cause to a psyche.

It was on this day that a reality altering decision was made. A decision rooted in the compassionate eyes of one of Earth's heroes to a child who had was forced to bear a burden that was so very similar to him. It was today that the Batman would take on a new protégé, Black Talon.

Cadmus Labs

October 10, 09:09

"Is the specimen I gave to you prepared for operation, Doctor Desmond?"

Doctor Desmond knew he was valuable to the Light. He could not help but feel terror standing before its members. Each one was a completely horrifying person to have for an enemy.

"Yes, it is. I… I don't understand what you want me to do with it though? You say it's a d-demon, but that isn't possible they don't exist."

Another voice spoke, this one bearing a childish mocking, "Poor deluded Doctor Desmond, do you not realize what we told you is entirely true? The child once held a demon, a monstrously powerful one too, but its power was equal to its pride. The Light has no need for a uncontrollably prideful demon who thinks itself above us."

"So we had Monsieur L-7 do what he does best and magically combine the boy with the beast."

"We want you, dear doctor, to simply keep the boy on ice until the time arrives and periodically inform us on any changes to his anatomy. Psimon will be sent with the task of making sure that his psyche stays closed. We will call again when he is needed."

With those final words, the screens all blinked out of existence erasing the presence of the members having ever been there other than the sweat that fell from the doctor's face.


	2. Independence for All

So here we are again, I hope that the prologue wasn't too boring. It was really just meant to build things up a little. Also for those of you passionately faithful readers of my other stories, just kidding no one likes me, other updates will be soon. I've been busy, very busy and uninspired to write.

Disclaimer: Naruto… yeah my name does not start with Masashi or end with Kishimoto so I don't own it. Young Justice? No I am, regrettably, associated with DC Comics in any way. *Sigh* life is a bitch…

Gotham City,

July 4, 12:00

To say Sasuke was excited would be a great understatement. He was even more excited than the day he became a Genin. Why? One may ask the brooding dark-haired boy while he was actually seen with a small smile on his face today.

The reason was simple. Not only would he meet with the other sidekicks today but he would be inducted into the Justice League.

To someone of Earth it was no small feat. The Justice League is considered to be the collection of the champions of Earth. However, to someone who may have known Sasuke prior to his arrival on Earth two, almost three, years ago would have been shocked to find him excited about anything other than learning a new jutsu or killing his brother.

Sasuke had grown up though. He had resigned himself to the fact that he would more than likely never go back to Earth. He had also resigned himself to a new fate, the tutelage of Batman.

Sasuke was generally never one to be emotionally attached or emotional at all for the most part, but he couldn't help but feel a connection with Batman and Robin that he never made with anyone in his own home. He thought that it was most likely that despite living in a war-torn world, there weren't many people who had watched their parents die. Even Naruto, the person who he recognized felt the same pain he did, would never be able to grasp losing that pain. The Batman and robin did though. Robin's parents had fallen to their death at their carnival and Batman's parents were slaughtered in front of him. While it may not have been murder by their own son, he knew that pain. He helped Sasuke through that pain

Sasuke would never be able to repay Batman, but he tried; like punching out Mr. Freeze for instance.

He was taller now; around 5'8 or 172 centimeters. He was leaner and more muscular. He wore a half mask connected to his t-shirt like Kakashi used to and a black zip-up jacket with a hood over it. The look was completed with gray pants and gloves with were padded in Kevlar.

"Ah Talon, I see you have been keeping well. I am a little surprised that Batman sent you to end my schemes though." Freeze's voice was as cold as ever. It bothered Sasuke greatly.

Freeze raised his weapon and Sasuke fell into a stance. With his Sharingan activated he was more than capable of dodging his attacks if it would come to that.

Any movement was interrupted by a child's laugh and its corresponding explosion on Freeze's back.

"Boy Wonder, you are never far off from your counterpart. It does underwhelm me that Batman thinks the two of you are more than a match for me."

Sasuke smirked, "One of us is more than a match for you, Freeze." With that he took off running in a straight line while flashing through handseals. By the time he reached Mr. Freeze the ball of condescend lightning was already in his hand, "Chidori (one thousand birds)!"

The shout and the following chirping noise fell after Freeze's passed out body did.

"Let's get him to Arkham. We don't have time for this. I mean today is the day!" Robin's excitement may have been greater than his own, but it was well deserved. It was time for the protégés of Batman to rise to a new echelon.

Pearl Harbor

July 4, 6:02

Killer Frost fired beam after beam of ice, but it was to no avail. "Don't tell me you're not excited?" It seemed that Aquaman did have other things on their mind.

"I am a little more concerned with the task at hand."

The first of the beams to hit its target struck Aquaman in the chest encasing him up to his neck. Aqualad drew his water bearers and summoned two maces as the King of Atlantis flexed to free himself.

Leaping into the air, Aqualad planned to hit Killer Frost with the descending motion. His plan needed to be readjusted when another beam fired directly at him. Of course, such a tactic was blocked. He fell a few feet before her and slammed the frozen water beaters upwards into her chin. With that swift motion, she was out cold.

"Do not mistake me though. I am very excited, my king. Today is the day."

Star City

July 4, 9:01

A figure fell onto the bridge and in one swift motion a wall of solid ice surrounded him. The nearby cars, unable to stop, drove right over and ended upside down.

Icicle Jr.'s elation would be short-live as several arrows embedded themselves in the ice. He turned his manic grin to a pair of twin archers, one green one red, and raised his arm to fire an ice blast. More arrows embedded themselves into his arm and exploded, cleanly breaking of the frosty armor protecting it.

"This better not make us late," the red figure said as he dashed on the sides of the bridge while drawing another arrow.

"You worry too much, Speedy." The figure now identified as Speedy fired his last arrow off as Jr. sent a wave of ice at him.

Central City

July 4, 11:03

The scene was timeless, a scared Captain Cold surrounded by the swirling blurs of yellow and red. He fired off blast after blast but to no avail.

"Ugh, we are going to be late!" The younger and more brightly dressed member of the duo was not as laid back about schedules as his mentor.

"We'll be fine. Stop worrying." The red blur dashed inward and struck the Captain, dazing him. Another blur of yellow struck him in his daze stealing the gun. A final blur ended with a solid punch to his face.

"We are going now. You'll chat it up with policemen, firemen, citizens, and even Cold. Today is the day."

Washington D.C.

July 4, 14:00

"I knew we'd be late!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Sasuke frowned. He had never liked Kid flash. It wasn't that his bad jokes, arrogant attitude, and overall spunky personality reminded him of people like Kiba or worse Naruto. No… no that was the reason. He really hated people like that.

"Have all of the sidekicks ever been in one place before?" Robin asked after pounding fists with his best friend, a friendship that Sasuke disapproved of.

"Don't call us sidekicks!," Speedy's voice shot, "Not after today. We aren't sidekicks anymore."

A share of nodding went around the younger heroes. The sentiment that they were equal to their mentors was a trait they all shared. Deep down they all wondered if they were good enough.

Robin's words about the Hall of Justice being whelming, were underwhelming. The Hall was a massive structure with a grand hall for tourists to see all of the trophies that the League had collected over their countless battles. Several groups passed through taking photos of the various cases.

As the group of heroes approached the doors revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado the crowds spoke:

"Is that Flash's sidekick? Speedy?"

"No Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick Flash's sidekick is Flashboy."

"It's Kid flash. Why is that so hard?" the yellow clad boy mumbled through the laughter of his best friend.

"Welcome to the Hall." Martian Manhunter showed the group of heroes, both elder and younger into the hallway, "As members you will receive security clearance cards and have access to our fully stocked galley whenever you wish."

"I think we need a mission briefing on the coincidence of four ice-based villains attacking on the same day," Batman said as his fellow members gathered around him.

"When are you going to start treating us like real heroes? You say that we are now able to handle the adult stuff, but you won't even let us see your _real_ base. You know the orbiting satellite you have in space? What's it called the Watchtower?" Speedy broke out into another rant. The difference was the reaction.

The other members of the League looked at Green Arrow either with arched eyebrows or subtle glares. "Can't we just let it go this one time?"

"You can see what no others can see here at the Hall. We don't think you are ready for-" Martian Manhunter began but was cut off by Speedy.

"Ready for what? Another glorified backstage pass?" He turned to his fellow youths, "And how can you all be fine with this? They have been lying to us and treating us like kids… no worse. They're treating us like sidekicks"

"That's what we are. Whether we like it or not." Sasuke said standing out of his chair to face Roy. "They trained us as partners, as friends and in return we give them or trust."

"I thought was his friend, his partner, but friends don't lie to each other." Speedy dropped his hat onto the ground and walked out of the Hall.

"Superman to Justice League, there has been a fire at Project Cadmus. Can you handle it?"

"I have had my eye on Cadmus. This would be a great chance to-" Batman was cut off by another face appearing on the screen.

"Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wotan is attempting to block out the sun. I am calling for a complete League response, all members to these coordinates!"

The four remaining youths stood up with their mentors. "You aren't ready."

"What do you mean we aren't ready? We've trained all careers for this!" Kid Flash yelled at his mentor.

Flash shook his head, "No. You aren't ready to be a part of this team," he finished by gesturing to Batman and Aquaman beside him.

"Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin said quietly.

"How could my King betray me like this?" Aquaman muttered to himself.

Sasuke turned to his fellow protégé of Gotham City, "Robin, access all league files on this Project Cadmus."

A smirk appeared on the younger boy's countenance. He walked over to the computer at the center of the room and began to type. Sasuke would never admit it as he watched algorithms and numbers fly through the green screen, but technology was way beyond him and the work that Robin could do was truly impressive

"It's the same make-up as the Batcave. This'll be easy." With a small snicker, the five red faces of frowning Robin was replaced with five sneering ones.

"Apparently, it's a genetic lab based out of Washington D.C. I can't really see anything wrong with it. It doesn't use a lot of power or anything but if Batman is suspicious we should probably go check it out."

"Solve their case before they do? It would be poetic justice," Kaldur said quietly.

"They're all about justice."

Washington D.C.

July 4, 6:18

"What's an express elevator doing in a two-story building?"

The question proposed meant that there really was more to Cadmus than meets the eye. An express elevator implied several floors, not two like the schematics had said. Aqualad ripped the doors apart and Robin and Talon shot lines to the ceiling and began their descent into a seemingly endless darkness.

At the twenty-sixth floor, both Talon's and Robin's lines were at their limit. "We're at the end of our lines," Talon said as he began to swing himself and Aqualad who had come down with him to the ledge, "and there's still more to go."

"Now I have room to move," Kid Flash bolted through the hallway leaving the others to catch up.

"K.F. look out!" Robin yelled but it was too late. When Kid Flash was able to turn his head in time he had already hit what he thought was a wall. How wrong he was.

Kid Flash slowly rubbed his head and as his gaze panned upwards he caught sight of a monstrous gray creature and as fast as super speed could take him he ran back to the group.

"What was that?"

"I know in a minute. They have some serious encryptions on their files." Robin said with his gaze focused on his screen.

Talon turned his gaze to the small creature on the larger one's shoulder. Its horns were glowing but none of the others were, "I think we've been spotted."

Washington D.C.

July 4, 6:27

Doctor Desmond looked at the pod before him. Project Crimson had been at Cadmus for a long time. It was almost its three year anniversary.

Not much work had been done on it though. The specimen had apparently appeared on Infinity Island covered in wounds. Ra's Al Ghul and his League of Shadows had defeated what appeared to be a child in a bestial state.

It was clear to them that the boy possessed extraordinary powers and they sedated him and took him to several other members of the Light to find the origin of his powers. The Brain and Klarion the Witch Boy were able to confirm that the boy, whose name was discovered to be Naruto Uzumaki after delving into his mind, had powers of a demonic origin.

The demon, the Kyuubi, was the strongest of its kind and was capable of causing tsunamis with a flick of its tail. It also said that it would kill the members of the Light for their impudence.

It Doctor Desmond knew one thing it was that the Light did not take well to threats. Using his vast magical power, Klarion destroyed the demon's mind which left all the power in the boy's body.

Demonic power was not meant to be held by mortal hands. Much of the beast's power still remained in the seal that used to hold it and the rest manifested itself in Naruto's physical features.

The boy was still blond but that hair was longer. His unique whisker marks remained carved into his face but much darker. His eyes were stained red like the corrosive energy of the fox itself. Nails sharp like daggers and most interestingly of all were the three whip-like blonde tails that hung down from the base of his spine

He was now much stronger and faster than the average human as well as acute natural agility. In terms of raw statistics he could no doubt hold his own with Superboy for a solid five minutes before the enhanced durability of the clone would win out.

The boy still possessed his knowledge of jutsu such as his Kage Bushin or Rasengan. Those abilities were nothing compared to the weapon of the cloak. The idea that the boy could surround himself with his share of the beast's malleable and corrosive energy to wound his opponent's and heal himself was astounding. By Desmond's calculations, through raw strength alone the boy could topple several League members.

How he yearned to get the Board to let him test the boy with him conscious. Training the boy to master his current abilities could prove to be the edge that they needed over the League. However, they said they weren't ready. Fools, if he could just be granted access to his passcode.

"Doctor Desmond!" ah there was another fool, "there have been intruders on the twenty-sixth floor!" Guardian said.

"That's impossible. Cadmus is the most secure facility in Washington D.C."

"The message was sent via G-Gnomes sir!"

"Well then it's wrong. If the matter is _so _urgent to you though you and Dubbilex can take a squad of G-Elves and go investigate the disturbances."

Guardian nodded and ran off into the hallway.

"I'm sorry to cut our meeting short," he said as he put his hand on the cold surface of Project Crimson, "I will get the Board to put you to right use. There will be a time when they aren't scared of your fearsome power."

Washington D.C.

July 4, 6:45

"This is where Project Kr is? This doesn't even look like a hallway."

Talon gripped his head in annoyance, "Kid you never shut up do you?"

"_Do your seek the one you came to this world with, planet-walker?"_

Talon's eyes reverted into their Sharingan form as an ethereal voice entered his head. "_He is here you know. The one you call your best friend, Naruto Uzumaki is here. Free him!"_

"Which way do we go? Scary hallway number one or scary hallway number two?"

"_If you wish to see him again you will take the right hallway and your friends will take the left. He is not the only prisoner in need of independence at Cadmus."_

Talon nodded, which looked ridiculous without anyone talking to him. "You guys take the left hallway. We'll split up to find this Project Kr. If I go to the right one of us will find him then we should contact the League."

The others nodded. The plan was sound and it was necessary to call the League at this point. The attacks from the genomorphs and Guardian had proven they were in too deep. This was no longer and investigation, but a manhunt.

Talon took off down the right hallway, "_if you're here Naruto I will find you and I will set you free. It's my fault we got into this mess because you needed to save me and this time I will save you."_

He reached the door at the end of the hall labeled Project Crimson which opened before him automatically. At the center of the room, stood a large pod containing a shady image of a body surrounded by three of the G-Gnomes, the same things that were on Guardian and the larger G-Troll they encountered.

He took a deep breath and approached it. His hand touched the cool glass and wiped revealing the face of his best friend. It was Naruto; there was no doubt about it. The body had the same whisker marks and blonde hair. A smirk crossed his face and he punched the glass. They would be reunited at last.

Naruto blinked hazily. Where was he? He had no idea. The last thing he could remember was… ow. No more remembering that hurt even more.

He looked around. This really didn't look like Konoha. It was all red and organic looking. There were all kinds of weird mechanical screens and little monster things. There was Sasuke. There were some large tubes over there by the door. Wait, Sasuke?

"Teme?"

Black Talon almost slapped his hand to his forehead. Only Naruto could turn his first question into an insult.

"Talon, this is Robin, do you copy?"

"Yes, this is Talon. What is it?"

"We found… Project Kr. He's a clone of Superman made by Cadmus to replace him. They have him under some kind of G-Gnome mind control where they force feed him information. It's wrong Talon. We are going to free him."

"Do it. I'll be right there." Talon turned his attention back to Naruto who had his head tilted with squinted eyes before him broke into a smile with closed eyes.

"Making friends without me? I'm so proud of you Sasu-chan. All grown up and wearing your big boy pants."

"There's no time. We need to get you out of here now!"

"Where is here? It looks like a combination between a hospital and weird jutsu Ero-Sennin performed to make the walls all… toad-like."

"I can explain on the way," Talon grabbed Naruto's arm and started running toward the exit.

"Can you also explain why I'm in this God-awful tight armor suit thing? I'm mean if you are going to make something unbearable to wear make it orange!"

"Will you shut up?"

Washington D.C.

July 4, 7:12

Doctor Desmond approached the Board. He swallowed slowly. He hated talking to the Board. "There have been intruder of a costumed nature. The sidekicks Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad have found the weapon and been detained by it. We have reason to believe Talon is here as well but we aren't sure since we haven't found him."

"Why are you telling us this?" the voice came from the first screen.

"W-what should I do?"

"Clone them. Their copies will serve the Light. When you're done delete the originals." This voice emerged from the fifth screen.

Doctor Desmond hurried down to the fifty-second floor. What a terrible evening. First they are intruders, but they can't just be regular intruders. No, they have to be sidekicks of the Justice League. "Guardian, prepare the pods for cloning when we are done delete the source material and get that damn weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey how come he can call Supey an it?"

Desmond smirked; how he loved simple minded fools like the one before him, "I can because he is Cadmus property. Well the Board of Directors but that's pretty much the same thing."

"Are we interrupting something?" Desmond turned to see the other sidekick of Batman, Black talon and oh no. Project Crimson was released.

"Naruto you take the guy in white. I'll get the others." Flashing through several handseals as Naruto charged the clone, he gathered lightning in his hand and swung it making hundreds of needles fly through the air, "Chidori Senbon (one thousand bird senbon)!"

Superboy went to tackle Naruto only for the more nimble of the two Cadmus experiments to jump over his would-be attacker and grab the G-Gnome off his shoulder. "You're free now, pretty boy."

Robin's shackles broke and he fell from his stasis as Talon rushed to the others, "Batman would have your head for taking that long Robin."

Naruto punched another of the gray monsters. This was so much fun. It was like the universe had given him all the gifts he wanted. He was taller now, at least an inch more so than Sasuke. He was way faster and stronger if the broken G-Elves were any indication. His voice was all beautiful and menacing. Apart from this whole "different world" Sasuke mentioned he couldn't be happier.

"We are leaving," Aqualad said as he grabbed the clone and Naruto before running out of the door.

The group followed the twists of the hall until meeting the large barricade of G-Trolls. Naruto smirked. These things were massive and there was no better way than to check out his new strength and limitation than against some thuggish monsters. His left hand spun in a flurry of movements around his right and the focused chakra emerged as a bright red sphere. Flashing into existence in front of the nearest G-Troll he slammed the ball of tight red energy into it, "Rasengan (spiraling sphere)!"

The first troll was shot back hitting the other two with significant weight and momentum clearing a nice path to the nearest elevator doors.

Naruto quickly decided that this whole running thing was really not for him. It wasn't that he was tired it's just that it took so long. They were on floor fifteen of fifty-two and that took like twenty minutes. Even worse was the fact that everyone else was looking pretty tired. No surprise though. Apparently they had been going at this all night.

"Stop right there!" Naruto knew that voice. It belonged to the doctor. How he hated doctors. Now he was rambling about order and restoration and pods. Frankly, Naruto was tuning him out and paying more attention to the guy with the gold helmet behind them.

"Go I'll hold him off!" Guardian shouted as he slammed his small shield into the head of the newest Cadmus experiment, Blockbuster.

"He's right let's get out of here!" The guy in red and black, named Aqualad if he wasn't mistaken. Turned and ran up more stairs and into the night. How Naruto missed the night and day for that matter.

His elation was short lived as a massive blue fist broke the surface. Blockbuster had managed to defeat Guardian and pull himself up from the lower levels.

Naruto ran up to the beast and punched it in the face. His next blow was to the side of the chest and a third to the jaw. Blockbuster stumbled backwards only to find a brightly colored hero crouched over. "Table top? Got to love the classics!"

The newly formed team wasn't done just yet. Aqualad turned his own weapons into a two-handed sledgehammer and brought it down onto what remained of Desmond's face that was draped around Blockbuster's head.

Sasuke and the other one, Robin he presumed, had taken to carpet-bombing the bigger opponent with explosives and fireballs. It wasn't doing much as Blockbuster was still getting up.

Superboy and Naruto then went in for their turn. The young Kryptonian delivered a quick series of punches to Blockbuster while a group of several clones transformed into Fuuma Shuriken. The original threw them to cross in front of Blockbuster without hitting him but for them to transform back, kicking him into the air.

The original wasn't done just yet though. It was his newest version of the Uzumaki Rendan. He never got to try it before he wound up here. Naruto launched himself into the air while forming a Rasengan and then slammed the red ball of compressed yokai into Blockbuster's stomach.

"Aqualad, get the water!" Robin's cry made no sense to Naruto, but it clicked for Sasuke and Aqualad as they got to work covering the floor with water.

By the time Blockbuster hit the ground he was soaked from the floor, and that was the end. Electricity ran from Sasuke's hands and Aqualad's tattoos? Naruto had no idea where the electricity actually came from but it worked. Blockbuster was down.

Kid Flash turned to Superboy, "See the moon?"

Naruto smiled. He had missed the moon. It looked pretty similar to him compared to the old moon of his home. There weren't little black dots on his moon and his eyes didn't hurt when he looked at it.

The little dots kept on getting bigger and bigger though.

"And now Superman! Boy did we keep our promises to you or what?"

By the time the strange menagerie of costumed heroes gathered in front of him, Naruto watched. This whole thing had nothing to do with him. He didn't have a weird leather fetish mentor here; although when it came to weird mentors no one could beat out Ero-Sennin.

"This won't be happening again." Naruto got the sense that this "Batman" and Sasuke got along great. He was like the adult version of the teme, no sweets just brooding for extended periods of time while women flock to him.

Aqualad was the first to speak, "I'm sorry, but it will. What we accomplished here tonight was good work. The six of us made a fearsome team this evening and our results are undeniable."

"You can get on board or get out of the way."

Naruto's eyes took on a gleam. Going home didn't sound as good. This was far too interesting to miss.

So that's the first two episodes condescended into one chapter. I'll probably use some of the Young Justice comics too, the new one's mind you. You'll also see a little bit of other DC Comic things like Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths in the future.


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbor

So here we are again folks. I got some great feedback which always makes my day. The whole reason I do Fanfiction is out of selflessness; I simply love making people's day like some stories do for me whenever they get updated. Anyway we are moving on with the story.

Disclaimer: Naruto nor Young Justice is not owned by me. For those of you that don't know that was improper grammar, passive voice to be exact. See not only do you get an update but a lesson in the English language.

_Aqualad was the first to speak, "I'm sorry, but it will. What we accomplished here tonight was good work. The six of us made a fearsome team this evening and our results are undeniable."_

"_You can get on board or get out of the way."_

_Naruto's eyes took on a gleam. Going home didn't sound as good. This was far too interesting to miss._

Batman glared. This was not what he wanted at all. A little rebellion from Robin or Talon was not unexpected at times, but this. They had gone and formed their own team out of spite for their treatment at the hands of the League with not only the other sidekicks but two Cadmus experiments.

"The League will discuss this matter. Until then you are to officially disband this team."

The Watchtower

July 5, 13:19

"Yesterday while the League was dealing with Wotan, four of the sidekicks scheduled to tour the Hall went against orders and decided to deal with the crisis at Cadmus facilities on their own. They seemingly discovered underground floors designed to let Cadmus build an army. Upon further investigation they discovered more… disturbing projects. A clone of Superman titled Project Kr and Talon's old teammate who he came here with him three years ago titled Project Crimson."

Batman looked at the assembled League members, "The question is what do we do? We cannot just let this slide without any form of action."

Green Arrow spoke up, "I personally think that they should be inducted into the League along with Speedy. They certainly have proved it to us."

"You want to reward this kind of reckless behavior?" Wonder Woman was never a fan of "children" doing hero's work nor was she a fan of anything less than a militaristic approach to life and work.

"I personally agree with Wonder Woman, the League doesn't take in those who break orders." No surprise there either, Captain Atom generally held the same principles as Wonder Woman.

In the background Flash made a coughing noise that sounded roughly like Green Lantern but it was ignored by most.

"We could commemorate it publicly. It's not good publicity for children to do the job that the Justice League is supposed to," Martian Manhunter said.

"What is your suggestion Batman?"

The Dark Knight turned his attention to Red Tornado. "I need a team to do missions without the knowledge of the public. I can think of several instances where the knowledge of the League along with the immunity we are granted by the U.N. has hurt us more than it has helped us."

"You want a stealth team?"

"Exactly, a group capable of handling themselves in scenarios where the League and its members may be useless do to unseen circumstances."

"You can't just make a team without having it be run by one of us. I mean where would they stay or how would missions be delivered? They need a form of guidance," Captain Atom said.

"If you mean to imply that I won't be employing them on missions or giving them a base of operations then you are wrong. I had those covered as soon as I developed the idea. My main issue is that we would need someone to hold down the base at all times in case of attack and we would need several other League members for training or support if necessary."

Red Tornado stood from his seat and turned to Batman, "I will take that responsibility. Since I have no other identity I make an ideal den mother for the team."

Black Canary had also nominated herself to be their trainer and Zatara and Captain Marvel volunteered themselves to watch the team whenever they were able. Batman smirked inwardly. He wouldn't smirk outwardly of course because that could be misconstrued for a smile and no one could see Batman smile. Rich guys with issues don't smile.

Mount Justice

July 8, 9:09

Naruto was looking around the new "base of operations" of the team. The Justice League had ruled that Batman would need a team who would have more options than the actual League did. It would also serve as a training ground for the League itself meaning that many League hopefuls would be joining the team.

Naruto was one of the three team members living out of the hall. The others were Superboy, since neither of the freed Cadmus experiments had a home, and the newest member Miss Martian, the niece of Martian Manhunter.

Naruto really wasn't sure how to feel. He couldn't be Hokage anymore if he couldn't get back home. Sasuke said that the travel they went through the first time almost killed him and a second would be impossible to replicate. He knew it too.

The mental education force fed to him by Cadmus was certainly helpful if not annoying. He had learned a lot of things in a little time. Chemistry, physics, calculus, and biology were now child's play.

He had a lot of information about the Justice League too. He knew the weaknesses of Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern. Killing other members like Batman, the Flash, Aquaman, Red Tornado, and Zatara would be easy as well. All of their moves and strategies were forcibly locked in his head. Naruto would never share that though, he didn't need anyone to be suspicious of him.

"Naruto," the blonde turned at the call of his name but he already knew who it was, "How are you?"

Sasuke had been fretting over Naruto during the four day period where he was taken in to the Batcave or the "Bondage Dungeon" as Naruto had dubbed it. It honestly freaked Naruto out. Sasuke and emotion were never meant to be mixed.

"I'm fine Sasu-err Talon," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "the whole name thing takes a while to get used to."

"Yeah the whole hero thing was pretty weird to me when I first came here. You want to know who I thought of when I was introduced to all this hero stuff? It was you Naruto."

While the blonde said nothing it was clear he wanted Sasuke to continue on with the turning of his head to the side and squinting of his eyes. Sasuke sighed, how he hated Naruto sometimes, "You were always the hero on the team. You beat Haku, you beat Gaara and even turned him into well not a psychopath, and it was you who stopped me from going to Orochimaru. I thought that if I was going to be a hero I would have to be like well you."

Naruto grinned showing off his long canines. "Well you don't have to worry teme because now that we here this whole place is going to change. I can see it now Naruto, the Phantom, and his gang of super powered teammates. I going to steal the show from this Justice League and you can come along for the ride."

"You are such a dobe. We both know that I'm the stronger one between the two of us."

"Yeah right! Didn't you read the signs at Cadmus? I am all juiced up on… whatever Cadmus dumped into my body. I don't really know what it is but it's probably really awesome. I can totally kick your ass! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke's whole face scrunched itself up in consternation. Only Naruto had the ability to anger him this much. As happy as he was to have his friend back, he was really pissing him off.

"I have trained under Batman for the past three years making myself into a martial arts, forensic, and acrobatics experts. Not to mention that I have taken chakra training to a whole new level and made several of my own jutsu. Do you really think you can even prepare yourself to fight me?"

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke cut him off, "We need to get you a hero outfit."

"There is no way in hell that I am going to wear this. I mean yeah there's orange here, but it's not a lot and what's with the tightness? Tight clothing and _tails_ do not go well together you know. You heroes have some serious psychological issues if wearing clothing this tight is your answer to everything."

Naruto's complaints were unfounded with the other members of team. The costume itself comprised of dark leather pants lined with orange streaks down the sides which were held up by two belts meeting at one buckle in an x-shape. Naruto's torso was covered in a mesh shirt with red spirals laying on his arms. To protect his uselessly secret identity was a pair of orange goggles.

Miss Martian flew over to inspect him, "I think you look great, Naruto!"

"See, dobe? Everyone likes it but you. Which is because you have bad taste," Sasuke smirked, when it came to Naruto he always had the last laugh.

"This coming from a guy who makes apparently fashionably clothes and lives with three other men in a large house. Two of whom wear tight clothing and work out together," Naruto smirked, "You're gay aren't you Sasuke?"

Miss Martian blushed and quickly ran, or flew to be more precise, out of the room and Naruto fell over laughing while Sasuke glared at him with a pair of blazing red eyes complete with spinning tomoes.

"That isn't funny," Sasuke went to grab Naruto by the collar of his shirt only to be rudely interrupted by a scream.

"Ahh Megan come back! He's going to sexually assault me! We are friends Sasuke I don't like you like that!"

Naruto only laughed harder when he was slammed into the ground.

Star City

July 17, 23:16

The night was quiet except for the subtle noises of the harbor, the crying of gulls, the ringing of bells, and the deep and ominous voice of Brick ordering his gang to unload the weapons. Speedy smirked. All was going exactly as he planned.

He tacitly fired two arrows with explosive charges down near the crate. Brick picked up a fallen gun and looked through the skyline of cranes and pillars for a figure. "You again!" his voice told Speedy that the large man was clearly not pleased with meddling, "I'm starting to get insulted that Green Arrow isn't messing up my operations personally." Then he fired. The gun held highly pressurized gases that when fired ignited into a bright red ball. Speedy agilely dodged the entire volley before releasing his own counterattack into the gun itself. When Brick fired again the following explosion left the mob boss with a tattered suit.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit my size?"

"I may not have the best grasp on Earth money but you seem to be a pretty big guy. So I'm guessing a lot." The voice belonged to a figure clad in some kind of cross between what a biker would wear and an armored male stripper with a thing for the colors orange and red… if that male stripper had tails.

"Who the hell are you?" Brick clearly wasn't pleased with someone else, obviously a vigilante of some sort since no one else dressed like that in Star City, entering his not so one-on-one match with the apprentice archer.

"Me? Well the whole name thing kind of confuses me but I was going to go with Red Phantom. Sounds pretty badass right?" Naruto's response was a series of highly explosive gases to be shot his way. All the henchmen received was a puff of smoke.

The henchmen were then plowed over by a flash of yellow. Several others raised their guns in a vain attempt to retaliate but were stopped by a child's laughter… and the series of metal discs and knives that lodged themselves into their hands.

Brick dug his hands into the ground and pulled out a massive chunk of rock and heaved it upward at Speedy. Speedy jumped over the rock and fired another explosive arrow. The next rock was grinded into dust by the newly-dubbed Phantom's shout of "Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!"

Talon and Robin flew to the crate where the others had gathered, "The Cave has everything we need for the team."

"You know stealth missions, covert ops," Robin added. While the original four sidekicks babbled on about the greatness of the cave, the team, and its missions, Speedy observed the new member. He had never seen nor heard of any Phantom before. Speedy knew that he must be pretty strong if he could just grind a rock into nothing.

His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of yet another rock. The members of the team fled in different directions except for Aqualad who summoned a pair of maces and shattered the rock.

More arrows rained down upon Brick. "Arrow should know better than to send children to do a man's job," he looked right at Speedy who had another arrow holstered, "Go on shoot."

Speedy released his last arrow of the evening as it landed upon Brick's chest it exploded into a mass of red foam.

"So are you in?" Speedy noticed that their tone was hopeful maybe even expecting as if he was destined to join this team. He knew otherwise. Speedy, no Red Arrow's destiny was to become a member of the Justice League.

"I don't have time for your junior league," Speedy spat, "I'm done trying to show Arrow and the League what I'm worth. I'm not going to sneak around doing the League's dirty work. It's a joke and so is your team." Speedy walked into the shadows.

The other former sidekicks watched with a mix of sadness and disapproval as their friend and comrade turned his back on them. Naruto was smiling, "I like him."

Happy Harbor

July 18, 09:36

Naruto was not a fan of being woken up by being thrown out of his bed. Someone yelled at him to get dressed and meet them outside but he couldn't tell who. It was all a blur. Eventually he made his way outside and into the way of their android den mother.

"I am told that socialization is a key factor in team relations. Might I suggest trying it? It may improve the success rate of the team."

"Well what does this remind me of, ne Sasuke?" Naruto's shit-eating grin was displayed proudly across his face, "it's like the first official gathering of Team 7 back in the day except there's less Sakura-chan and porn."

Naruto's words were made significantly less important as Megan tried to read the mind of Red Tornado. She couldn't as he is an android made from inorganic materials, but it led the team on a trip through the Mountain.

"How about we take Tornado's advice?" Aqualad started as he bit into his own cookie, "I do think it would help this team. Maybe a description of yourself and what you can do?"

"I'm going first! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, the color orange, and training. I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook and people who down upon me. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and sleeping."

Sasuke face palmed. Naruto had spent close to three years in a pod but he was still as stupid as ever.

"My name is Wally." He turned to Mega with a perverted smile, "See I trust you with my secret identity. You can call me that too unlike the Boy Sunglasses over there who can't reveal his secret identity. I like running, eating, and girls. I don't like being hungry and people who act like they know things that they don't."

"My name is Kaldur'Ahm but my friends call me Kaldur."

"My name is no secret is M'gann but you can call me Megan Morse. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now. I like cooking and watching Earth Television. I dislike the heat."

"Don't try with the teme. He doesn't like anything except guys and dislikes lots of things." Naruto said.

Sasuke ran up and grabbed Naruto by the collar again, "I swear to god Naruto if you make one more gay joke I will electrocute you- "

"Ugh teme," Naruto's face adopted a look of disgust, "please don't tell me your into that."

Superboy grimaced and left the table. Megan looked at him with a kind smile only to have it revoked by a punch to the wall, "Get out of my head!"

"_What's wrong? Everyone on Mars speaks to each other telepathically,"_ Megan's voice echoed through the minds of the entire team.

"M'gann stop! On Earth it is a huge invasion of privacy to read someone's mind."

Naruto nodded while he rubbed his temples, "I have enough voices in my head thanks to Cadmus and…"

"I-I didn't mean to -" Megan started before she was cut off with what could be described as an angry growl from Superboy ordering her to "stay out".

Megan looked at the ground with a sad look on her face before her hand tapped her forehead, "Hello Megan! I know what we can do." The rest of the team nodded and followed her, curious.

Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down next to Superboy. "Look, us Cadmus freaks got to stick together, right?" Superboy continued to look at the ground, "You overreacted. It's okay though because if you apologize it should be fine. Just say 'I'm sorry', okay? Now come one I'm sure whatever Miss Martian deemed important enough for us to see would be worth our time."

Naruto's eyes closed with a smile as he held out a hand. Superboy nodded and took it.

"It's my Martian Bio-ship!" Miss Martian told the team as she pointed to a large red egg.

"It's cute," Wally said dismissively, "Not aero-dynamic but cute."

"It's still at rest silly. I'll wake it" she extended her arm and the ship began to transform into a true ship with a turn of her hand the stairs formed out of the back door. "Are you coming?"

The interior was fairly large, brightly lit, and complete with seven chairs arranged in a half circle with one complete with controls in the middle.

"Take a seat." As soon as the heroes sat down, seat belts formed from the chairs and wrapped around them.

"Red Tornado open the hangar doors please." Once the doors were open the ship shot out and into the sky even performing several aerial maneuvers.

Robin looked outside with wonder, "Incredible!"

"She sure is," Wally's voice carried on as he stared at Miss Martian, "the ship is I mean… which like all ships is a she, right?"

"Fast on his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin informed Miss Martian.

"Dude!" Wally complained in protest.

"I know how about some Martian shape-shifting?" A certain bird-themed hero suggested.

Miss Martian then proceeded to alter her form into female versions of Robin and then Kid Flash. "Is it wrong if I think I'm hot?"

Naruto was not impressed, "What change yourself into a girl? I can do that."

"Please don't. That jutsu is disgusting," Sasuke said as he rubbed his temples. Naruto then broke out coughing something that sounded like "gay".

"I still think it's impressive, not that it will fool anyone." Robin said with a smirk.

"Mimicking boys is harder," she admitted.

"Your clothes?" Kaldur wondered.

"They're organic and respond to my mental commands, like the ship."

"As long as they aren't the only one," Superboy growled.

Sasuke looked at Megan with questioning eyes, "Can you phase-shift like Martian Manhunter? An ability like that would be very helpful in covert missions."

"No. Density shifting is a very advanced technique," Megan looked disheartened before cheering up, "I can do this though." Her words were followed with a mental command that altered the ship, making it invisible, "Camouflage Mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. There is an emergency warning from the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I'm sending you coordinates."

In a few moments the team arrived at the Power Plant. "Robin, Talon are tornadoes common in New England?"

Naruto looked around with the other members of the team, "They're gone, but they were just here."

The remaining members ran into the power plant to find Robin slammed into a wall. Talon had already pulled his half-mask up and formed hand signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball technique)!"

The emerging fireball collided with a wall of air. Superboy helped Robin up, "Who's your friend"

Robin grimaced, "I don't know but he plays kind of rough."

The figure easily stood eight feet tall in red armor. Blue tubing ran through his body and the bottom of his face was covered by a scarf. "My apologies you may call me Mister Twister." He raised his hands and shot out of small gust of wind that blew Superboy against the wall.

Robin got up, kid Flash put on his goggles, and Aqualad nodded to Miss Martian. Naruto cracked his knuckles and Sasuke formed a ram seal. The team was ready.

Kid Flash ran at Mister Twister at top speed only to be caught in a ball of wind and flung out of the building. Miss Martian and Aqualad were flung against the wall with Superboy after another frontal assault.

"I was hoping to be challenged by a superhero not children."

Naruto's face formed into a half snarl as red energy began to bubble around him, "Be careful what you wish for." In a burst of speed, Naruto dodged the tornado shot at him and formed a Rasengan in his hands. His attack was prevented when a surge of wind sprung up from around him and rocketed him into the ceiling.

"We're not children," Robin shouted as he and Talon unleashed a barrage of kunai and small red discs. They were repelled with a simple gust but the second barrage, almost immediately after the first caught him in the chest and detonated.

The explosion had no effect on the armored foe, "That remains to be seen. It is rather disturbing that none of you have adult supervision."

"Well let's see if you're more 'turbed when we kick your tin can!" Superboy rushed at Mister Twister only to be repelled into Miss Martian. Aqualad and Robin attempted a dual attack from the sides but were stopped when two tornadoes slammed them into each other.

"Chidori Senbon (One Thousand Birds Senbon)!" Thousands of needles made of lightning flew at Mister Twister who formed a large tornado and blasted both Talon and Phantom away.

"How Pathetic." He turned and flew outside where he was blindsided by Kid Flash.

"What did you do with my team?"

"I embarrassed them mostly. You children are too easy to defeat." Another ball of wind hit Kid Flash. He was stopped bin the air however by Miss Martian.

"I've got you Wally."

"Thanks babe."

Aqualad shouted at the red clad villain now floating in the sky, "What do you want?"

The figure titled his head, "Isn't it obvious? I want a real challenge, a real hero to oppose me. I want to fight the Justice League. You clearly aren't the League."

"I can't read his mind." Miss Martian stopped before lightly slapping her forehead, "Hello Megan! It's Red Tornado. I can't read his mind since he's inorganic and how many androids do we know who can control tornadoes?"

"Tornado did send us here after he said that we would be tested earlier," Robin agreed.

"Let's end this," Aqualad turned to the sky, "We know who you are and we know what you want. Give up, we are done playing this game with you."

"Give up? My sentiments exactly." Twisters slammed into the ground below as the clouds darkened overhead and lightning fell around the power plant.

Naruto looked up, "Guys I don't think Tornado can do lightning."

A massive bolt struck the team and exploded. Superboy leapt up to slam the android down only for two streams of lightning to strike his chest and send him flying into the ground.

Mister Twister descended on the fallen members of the team only for their images to disappear. "I will admit you children have power, but it will not suit my goals to play hide and seek with you."

Phantom looked around while rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"This is all your fault! You convinced us that Twister was Tornado!"

"Hit the showers babe, we can handle this one."

"It was a rookie mistake."

"Hn, pathetic."

Naruto looked at Megan, "Hey come on cheer up. This was your first time everyone has a bad day."

Megan's hair shadowed her eyes, "I was only trying to help the team."

Aqualad looked down at his fellow members before running off to join the others, "I don't even think we have a team."

Dusk was falling in Happy Harbor along with two massive cyclones. "Surely this will get the necessary attention I need."

"You have ours," Kid Flash leapt at Twister at full speed, "Full and undivided." Twister glided out of the way only for an angry Kryptonian clone to descend from the sky and nearly smash his head. Twister summoned a huge cyclone to shoot Superboy away before using his wind to slam Aqualad into a house.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame)!" A raging fire in the shape of a dragon's head flew at the scarf-wearing android which forced him to maneuver to the side and right into a mess of clones covered in an angry red energy.

The clones were electrocuted by a massive lightning bolt and the original was pile driven into the ground by a massive tornado in the shape of a drill.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu)!" more fireballs flew from Talon's mouth only to be redirected at buildings and his teammates by small whirlwinds.

Phantom slowly emerged from a massive hole in the ground only to dodge a boat thrown by Twister who had summoned a typhoon in the water.

The fight was interrupted by the entrance of a League Member, Red Tornado. "Hit the showers, boys. I had thought that this would be at your level but I was wrong; I'll take over."

"I was wondering if you had forgotten about me." Twister summoned a large cyclone only to be matched by another made by Tornado.

Each of the androids summoned their cyclones and the match seemed to be a draw, "Give up Twister, this is a stalemate. We're equal."

"No," Twister's hands were engulfed in massive electrical charges, "We aren't." the initial bolt slammed into Red Tornado and short-circuited him. Twister's fingers changed into a set of wires that placed themselves around Tornado's head. "Relax Red Tornado; the reprogramming will only take a moment."

"No it won't." Tornado's head changed into the fair green-skinned face of Miss Martian and Twister was thrown backwards by a telekinetic push.

Phantom then grabbed the android's arms and held on. The corrosive red energy began to boil the metal plating while Superboy punched the android through the heart. Miss Martian picked up body of the Android and Aqualad and Talon charged up their respective electrical attacks and fried his circuitry.

Twister's torso split open to reveal a small, bearded man. "Foul I call foul-" the man was never able to finish his sentence before he was crushed underneath a rock.

"I don't know how you do things on Mars but on Earth we don't execute our captives!"

Megan smirked, "You said you'd trust me." She lifted the boulder revealing nothing but mechanical parts. "that's why I couldn't read his mind, he wasn't human."

"It's clear that whoever made this wanted to either sabotage or destroy you."

Tornado nodded, "Was that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan inquired of their den mother.

"No it was your fight and my intervention would not prove you capable of handling yourselves both as heroes and as a team. Your business is your business as is mine. I would consider this matter closed."

"Well I guess if we have to have a den mother it makes sense for it to be a heartless machine." Robin stated with a skeptical look on his face.

Well boys and girls, I got this updated. Not that any of you should care really but my motivation was sound: procrastination. No I'm kidding it was my birthday. Cool huh?

Anyways I'm amazed that only one person asked me about the pairing. If you care this is your chance. Cast a vote and we'll see what we get.

Naruto x Harem

Naruto x Miss Martian

Naruto x Black Canary

Naruto x other girls from the DC universe who may or may not be in Young Justice


End file.
